And the world will never know
by caycowa
Summary: A story about someone's life and it has a surprise ending, especialy if the character you think it is is not the right one.


Introduction: This is a fan fiction. If you were looking for a fan fiction about slayers , you can relax now you've found the right place. This one is or could be a companion to another fanfic I'm currently writing . It's called ' Away captain red beard '.  
  
Any who this is about.........I can?t really say you?ll just have to read it. It?s got a surprise ending.  
  
Disclaimer: As stated too many times to even begin to count. Okay deep breath now......  
  
I don't own slayers. Okay I said it , now I need to cry. I really wish I dud own it but alas slayers is own by Software sculptures , Dragon magazine ( maybe) , the japanese distributor , and the original creator.  
  
Worning: A little sad...maybe angst. Genaraly pretty safe for all audiences.  
  
Beginning notes: End notes will be at the end. There really isn't any pairings. If you can see a pairing in here somewhere. I don't know about it ....... and it's all Xelloss's fault.  
  
Like every other fan fiction writer I have my favorites. I love each and every character the same thou some a little ( a lot ) more then others. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.  
  
Lookie I found the fanfic.  
  
  
  
and the world will never know.....................  
  
  
  
Another ruin checked , and yet another false lead. No matter how hard he searched he could never seem to get any closer to a cure. Why was he to be coursed forever , why? What had he done.  
  
He never sensed the danger and he never saw it coming.  
  
He had always been nice and helped any one who asked.  
  
He never did care who they were or what they looked like.  
  
He was a child , unlike the world he had no prejudice. That's how it happened , he'd always be helpful , and very talkative , so when one day a priest came to see him , he could only wonder why?.  
  
For he never saw it coming.  
  
He knew not till it was to late , that the priest wanted the end of the world , to resurrect Shabinigdru.  
  
Anger , loneliness , and self loathing were a cloud that never seemed to leave him. He began to hate the world , that priest , and himself.  
  
He hated himself the most because to himself he was stupid.  
  
He was stupid because to him he had to much trust and he'd let his trust cause him pain. So much , and because he did not understand the world , that was his downfall. Inevitably that is what keep him down.  
  
He didn't understand the words , the words that will haunt him for all enternaty.  
  
He did not understand anything in his childlike innocence.  
  
He did not understand the world and the world used him. The world did not know of him , it let him slip from their grasp.  
  
Intill people only knew a name , and anyone could be him , if they played the part. The world would hate him if they knew , because people only tell half a story. And only his dear friends knew , and even then only their half.  
  
They would know to fear him , for how many could have died. How many to stop him? and how many if they failed?  
  
The world knows many tales. Tales of heroes and tales of kings , tales that are told so many times that they seem so real even if they were once just a poor mans dream in he's sleep. Like war and life that's never only black and white , it's always gray around the edges.  
  
  
  
For he only saw the light , in his world of darkness.  
  
and the world will never know...............................  
  
because Zelgadiss never knew............  
  
Xelloss can only say ' sore wa himitsu desu ' ...............  
  
and Rezo is dead.............  
  
And least we forget that Mazoku have priests too.......................  
  
and regrets  
  
  
  
  
  
End notes: This is where I think the worning should be ( at the end of the story ) for those who care to read it or maybe a seperste chapter for it. Except in the case of their being sex or swearing thou I don't see people caring about a swearing. All pairing should be at the end of the story because it gives away the story. e.g. z/ a , z/ l , and just for fun x/ f.  
  
Now you have to wonder about Xelloss and Filia ( thou some people have made it work )  
  
but is Zelgadiss dating Lina and Amelia at the same time? Could he date Amelia , break up , date Lina , break up , then date Amelia again. All pairing should be z/? , a/? , l/? , x/? , g/? , f/? , s/? etc.  
  
This will ether make it more or less confusing.  
  
Okay everybody here is tonight's final question...... Who thought I was talking about Zelgadiss be truthful now.  
  
Who still thinks that. Okay it wasn't Zelgadiss , drum roll now it was.........Rezo.  
  
This fanfic was brought to you be ' Gourry in a can , containing your daily dose of stupidity ' . 


End file.
